In recent, owing to developments of a wireless terminal, the wireless terminal doesn't limit to providing a voice communication. Particularly, a wireless terminal having a WAP (Wireless Application Protocol) function actively accesses to a gateway for accessing to information a user wishes to use. The user can obtain important information such as a flight time table, bell sound, a game and a real-time stock market price, etc through the wireless terminal having a WAP.
A mobile network operator has to satisfy an individual request of a content provider for providing a service subscriber and a wireless terminal of the service subscriber or a wire terminal with contents in order to meet various service request mentioned above.